A travelator that is prior-art from publication WO 2005/042392, which comprises a frame that is installed on top of a fixed base, such as the floor or other support. The conveyor is supported on the frame. The conveyor is driven by an electrical power unit. The entry ramp and correspondingly the departure ramp forming the walking surface is arranged on top of a fixed base, such as the floor or other support, in the conveying direction of the conveyor before the conveyor and correspondingly after the conveyor. In addition there are normally various electrical devices in the travelator. This kind of travelator frame is necessarily very shallow in its structure, thus there is very little space within it. The space is mainly already filled with the parts of the drive machinery of the conveyor, thus placement of the electrical devices so that they are easily accessible for servicing becomes a problem.